


Safe With Me

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 14:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13436508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord Count: 108Parings: Balthazar x ReaderRequest: @wayward-mirage said:Ok. I have some prompt requests! On prompt list #3 can I request #4 with Ketch and #10 with Mick? On prompt list #2 can I request #21 with Gabriel and #2 with Balthazar? And lastly on Prompt list #1 can I get #7 with Lucifer and #25 with John? Is that too many? Let me know if it is!Prompt: #2 “Hey, hey, calm down. They can’t hurt you anymore.”A/N:  Feedback is greatly appreciated. See my prompt page on my blog.





	Safe With Me

“(Y/N)?! (Y/N)?! Wake up love wake up.” Balthazar shook you.  
You’re awake in an instantly crying out and scrambling backwards trying to get your bearings.  
“Hey, hey, calm down. They can’t hurt you anymore.” He says holding his hands up. Your nightmares from the kidnapping were getting worse and he hated it.  
“B-b-Balthazar?” your voice shook.  
“It’s me love.” He confirmed as you burst into tears and threw yourself at him.  
He held you, kissing your head and reassuring you it was nothing more than a nightmare. You were safe at home with him. His heart ached for you, but knew it’d take time for you to heal.


End file.
